ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of the B.L.O.B.s
Invasion of the B.L.O.Bs (Originally Brian VS. Leadership) '''is the second episode of The Next Generation: Omniverse. Summary New Leader Brian Weswold must learn how to control his out-of-shape and very lazy team, especially when they have to stop an alien invasion coming to Earth and The Moon. Plot episode begins with Brian reading a book called 'How To Train Your Team'. Max sat next to him, watching Sumo Slammers. *Brian: Could you please go elsewhere? *Max: It's the premiere of Sumo Slammin'! *Brian: Whatever. *Max: Whatever?! Whatever?! When we were younger, we always watched Sumo Slammers together! *Brian: We've matured. Or at least I've matured. *Max: I might be 11, but I'm a 8-year old Sumo Slammer at heart. *Brian: Whatever. *Max: Because I want to, I'm gonna train with Axel & Chuck. *Brian: Yeah, go play make-believe somewhere else. *Max: Good! *Brian: Good! *Max: Fine! *Brian: Fine! '''Theme Song! Axel and Chuck are training against each other. They are all in alien form. *Chuck: So, Max, why did you decide to train. *Max: Brian said I'm not matured. *Axel: Don't worry, Max. He's probably acting all like that because his leader now. *Max: Whatever. Even if he is leader, he can't boss me around. Brian, in a Magister suit, came in. *Brian: ATTENTION!! Your leader Brian Weswold is here and we are starting training session NOW! *Chuck: Um, we are already doing it? *Brian: Don't you correct your leader, Hungra! Where is TINA! *Axel: She's, you know, having a nap. *Brian: A NAP? She's taking a nap when she should be training for missions?! *Max: Yeah? *Brian: This out-of-shape team needs a kick in the backside! Axel! *Axel: What? *Brian: GET TINA!!!!! *Axel: You don't understand; she's a morning monster! *Brian: Whatever. And hurry up. *Axel, quietly: Please, Tina, do not kill me... *Brian: NOW! Who's ready! *Max: Brian, you're taking this too far. We're perfectly fine. Max, Tina is fighting Axel for waking her up, while Chuck is trying to stop her. *Brian: But what if there's an alien invasion? Our team won't be ready for that! Just trust me; I'm leader now. *Max: Fine! Everyone! Get ready for training! *Brian: Thanks! on a distant slobby planet, an Slimeian with an omnitrix on his head was talking to his people *Slimeian King: Today I, B.L.O.B., will take over Earth and it's Moon, and make it our own! *Slimeian: Sire, how will we get there? *B.L.O.B: By spaceship, you dummy. *Slimeian: Of course, sire. *B.L.O.B: Away we go! army of Slimeians march into multiple spaceships and fly off into space. *Brian: Come on team! Practice makes Perfect! *Max: Brian, it's been 6 hours. Give us a break. a space pod crashed into the ceiling. *Axel: Well, there's a break. *Chuck: What's that? *Max: A space pod! *Tina: It's oozing out brown goop. *Brian: Lot's of it! it all turned into lots of Slimeians and attacked the gang. *Axel: We gotta go hero! *Tina: Ya think?! transformed and spun around, splatting many bits of ooze on the wall. TBC Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation: Omniverse